The Kits
by Icy Heart. Beautiful Soul
Summary: This used to be Lightningkit's adventure, but now I'm making it into a running series of chapters about four kits who always get into trouble. As I add more stories, you shall get to know more about the kits I have come to love. Come. Get to know Lightningkit, Bellowkit, Dapplekit, and Badgerkit.
1. Lightningkit

**This started out as a Cloudclan challenge but I liked it so much I might make it into a series. Tell me if you think it's good enough for more or if it's not worth pursuing. Maybe I'll even link it to some of my other stories. ;)**

Lightningkit blinked open his eyes as the morning sun broke through the nursery walls. Beside him, his mother and 3 siblings still slept, curled into tight little balls to keep warm in the cool leaf fall air. He stretched his little white body out and yawned.

What a wonderful dream he just had. He was standing up on high rock with his clanmates below him chanting, "Lightningstar, Lightningstar," over and over again. Oh, how he wished it were true.

He leaned over and poked his mother's white shoulder. "Mother, guess what! I'm going to be leader someday! Starclan sent me a dream saying so." He stuck his little nose in the air and trotted around. His mother groggily opened her eyes and purred.

"Of course you will, little one," she said closing her eyes again. Beside her a little scrap with dark ginger fur raised it's head earily. Lightningkit's sister, Bellowkit.

"As if, you stupid fur ball. You just had a dream, not a prophecy from Starclan," she said irritably before settling back down.

"No," Lightningkit shook his head. "I'll be leader one day. You just watch me." He tore out of the nursery as fast as he could, leaving his family far behind. He looked around the camp in the early morning sun. Only Blossemfall was in sight, guarding the entrance. Every other cat was either asleep or off on the dawn patrol.

Then a thought crept into his head. What if I explored the territory? It would put me ahead of all the other kits, and show Bramblestar just how much of a good warrior I'll be one day. Then he might pick me to be his next leader. The kit bounced at the thought, then raced out the dirt tunnel as soon as Blossemfall looked away.

"I'm out," he squeaked, looking around. It was all so big! He sniffed and caught the scent of Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Spiderleg. "It must be the dawn patrol. I'm going to go see what they're doing." He pattered through the trees until he caught sight of an opening through the trees. Odd pelt dens speckled the open space and twolegs milled about.

"Wow. So that's what a twoleg looks like? They're huge," he exclaimed, backing up. "I shouldn't be here. I need to go back." He turned and sniffed a bit but the trail he followed to get here was gone. He shuffled in the leaves a little, trying to find it to no avail. It all smelled like Thunderclan!

Suddenly, something grabbed him and pulled him into the air. He struggled and kicked to get free but a huge pink paw held him. A twoleg had grabbed him! "NO, NO, NO,"he screeched, flailing about. He felt himself moving as the twoleg turned and called to others of its kind. These new twolegs rushed towards them. Poor Lightningkit froze with fear, and he started to cry. "I wanna go home! I want my mother," he screeched.

His cries did not go unheard. One of the twolegs pointed with a paw towards the trees. The twoleg that held him turned so that he could see. There was the patrol pelting towards him. The twoleg dropped the kit, startled at the approach of so many cats. Realizing its mistake, it reached down to catch Lightningkit, but he was already gone. He ran towards the patrol as fast as his little legs could carry him. Dovewing scooped him up by the scruff and pelted back towards the trees.

The twoleg tried to go after them but the other cats stopped it, hissing and swiping at it to keep it away. They did this as they slowly backed towards the trees. As soon as Spiderlegs foot touched ferns, he gave a signal and the cats turned and ran into the forest. They caught up to Dovewing halfway to camp. She dropped the kit and gave him a withering look.

"What in the name of Starclan were you thinking, going so far from camp, let alone leaving camp at all," she scolded.

"You could have been taken by twolegs," Lionblaze added. The little cat didn't answer. Instead, he ran forward and flung himself onto Dovewing, burying his face in her fur. Little sobs escaped his tiny body and tears stained his fur.

"I- I- I'm so sorry," he cried. "I just- I wanted to be ahead of the others, and be a good warrior, and make Bramblestar proud, and.." The other cats in the patrol calmed at the kits reaction

"Shush. It's okay," Dovewing soothed. "I guess you had enough of a scare anyway." She pulled away and gently picked him up by the scruff. "Let's get you home."

Lionblaze chuckled a little, he bent down to the kits level and whispered, "we all know you want to be leader some day. You just have to learn to be patient for it."


	2. Badgerkit

**I guess I should give a short description of the characters so here we go! ;)**

 **Lightningkit: completely white tom with blue/green eyes. A born leader. Full of good ideas and ambition, but his ambition sometimes causes him to get carried away.**

 **Bellowkit: Dark ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly/chest and white paws. Extremely brave. Rough and afraid of nothing, she has no reserves when it comes to telling others what's right or wrong. Only problem, she has no filter when it comes to how harsh her words come off.**

 **Badgerkit: Very tiny gray tom with white tabby stripes. Extremely sweet and always willing to help. He's very shy, and hates conflict. Has a bit of a self esteem problem.**

 **Dapplekit: Mottled brown she-cat with gray spots. The dreamer. Very wise. Always finding interest in the world around her, she's constantly coming up with new ways to use all sorts of things. She can be a bit odd at times, not responding to anyone for long periods of time. Almost never finds any interest in playing with her littermates.**

 **Iceshadow/mother: See my story** **The Traveler** **for info on her ;)**

"Come on, Badgerkit. You can catch it," Lightningkit called as he batted a bundle of moss toward his brother.

Outside the nursery, Badgerkit was playing a game of moss ball with his siblings, Bellowkit and Lightningkit. The other kits were a good deal bigger than him, and he struggled to keep up with them.

"I'm trying," he whined as he leaped into the air after the ball. He reached out a tiny, gray paw. He felt his claw brush against the ball as it sailed past, landing on the rock behind him and bursting into a thousand tiny bits of moss. He landed badly, falling to the ground. "Oof."

"Are you okay," Lightningkit asked as he jumped to his brothers side.

The little kit shook his gray pelt. 'I… I think so." He stood up on shaky paws.

Bellowkit stared behind him at the mess he had made. She puffed out her white chest. "Now look what you did. Not only do we not have a ball anymore, but Daisy will be mad at us for wasting a bunch of silly moss."

Badgerkit looked behind him at the scraps. She was right! He had ruined the game, and was sure to get them in trouble. He always messed everything up. He felt his ears grow hot, and his throat close up. "I'm so sorry," he said, backing up.

Lightningkit knew his brother was about to cry. "It's okay," he said. "We'll clean it up. Tuck it into the nests when Daisy and mother aren't looking." He draped his tail comfortingly over Badgerkit's shoulder.

Bellowkit snorted and gave her ginger fur a lick. "That's actually a pretty good idea, for someone who almost became a kittypet." Lightningkit stiffened as her words brought back memories of his last little adventure.

"I-," he started to protest. Badgerkit didn't want to hear it. He hated fighting. He shrugged off his brothers tail.

"I don't wanna play anymore." He padded towards the nursery entrance. "I'm going to go find Dapplekit."

Behind him, Lightningkit poked Bellowkit with a snowy paw. "Now look what you did. When are you going to learn to shut your mouth?"

"Nothing I said was mean," she said with a glare. "It's the truth." She leaped on him and they began to roll around in a play fight.

Badgerkit felt more alone than ever. Inside the nursery, his mother was sharing tongues with Daisy. At one corner of the nest, Dapplekit was staring at a leaf, tracing its veins with a claw. Maybe he wouldn't talk to Dapplekit after all. She never really was much fun anyway. Always staring up at the sky and trees. Asking questions that no one had answers to. By the look of it, she was already spaced out as it is.

He sat down in his nest, and stared out a gap in the nursery wall. Why was he so useless? What kind of warrior hated fighting? He was so much smaller than his siblings. He could never keep up with them when they played. It always scared him whenever a fight broke out, play or real, and Bellowkit always made him feel like everything he did was wrong. Sure, she didn't mean to be so harsh, but according to mother she had no wind break when it came to words. She didn't realize when her words hurt. Instead, she just said whatever came into her head. Her head was right. Maybe he shouldn't have been born into Thunderclan.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of pawsteps approaching. He turned to see Dapplekit and his mother, Iceshadow, standing behind them. Bellowkit and Lightningkit stood a little ways off, having come in from their game. His mother's soft tail flicked around him and pulled him in close. Her scent drifted over him, calming him. He let out a sigh and burrowed into her warm white fur. All of his dark thoughts seemed to melt away. "What's wrong, Badgerkit," his sister said gently. She nosed her way under Iceshadow's tail to snuggle next to me.

"Yes, little one. Why are you sulking," his mother asked. He looked up into her bright green eyes.

"Why am I your kit," he asked. Her head jerked back in surprise.

"Why… what in the name of Starclan do you mean," she asked. "You are my kit because I am your mother and I love you very much." She leaned down and nuzzled him.

He shook his head. "No. I mean, why was I born in the clans. I don't belong here. I don't like fighting, I'm too small, I can't even play a game of moss ball without messing up." This time, tears did fall.

Iceshadow paused for a moment, slightly caught off guard by his words. She opened her mouth, but Dapplekit spoke first. "Don't be silly," she said and nudged him. "That's no reason to not be here. You don't see Purdy complaining about not being a good enough story teller, or Jayfeather and Briarlight complaining about not being like other cats."

Her explanation only confused her brother. He looked up at Iceshadow for an explanation. She nodded. "Dapplekit is right, in her own way. You see, not all cats are big and strong, and not all cats are battle don't see the elders, or the cats in the medicine cat den talking about not belonging because they're different. My little Badgerkit, Thunderclan has a place for all of its cats, including you."

He gazed up at her with big blue eyes. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really?"

At that moment, Daisy appeared at her side. "Your mother and sister are right," she said and sat down. "Look at me. I was practically a kitty pet for most of my life, and here I am, happily helping your mother raise you kits into fine young cats."

Badgerkit squeaked in surprise. "You weren't a clan cat, Daisy?" She smiled and nodded. Her eyes flicked to the side at Iceshadow. For a moment, their eyes locked. Something unsaid passed between them. Then the moment was gone.

"Nope. I came from somewhere else, just like Firestar. And I don't have to fight in those scary battles."

Badgerkit looked thoughtful. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I could hunt, or become a medicine cat like Jayfeather," he said. His voice was steadier. More hopeful.

Iceshadow pulled him in closer. "Don't worry about growing up so much right now," she soothed. When the time comes, I know you will decide what is best for you. But right now, I need you and your litter mates to stay my brave little warriors."

Badgerkit sighed contentedly. "Okay mother. I can do that, or… at least I can try." He relaxed into his mother, allowing her to lick his fur. Pretty soon, the rhythm of her tongue but him into a peaceful sleep.

Dapplekit curled up next to him. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "you know more struggles than the rest of us. That's why you are probably the bravest one of us all." His ear twitched, but the wise kit's words went unheard. Everyone in the nursery had already fallen asleep.

 **There we go. Now we have both tom's stories that changed their lives. I'd like to thank 42 4ever for showing me that someone out there likes this story. I had all but given up on it until I got that review. If you're reading this, I'd like to thank you. I will follow your advice, and maybe add a little extra. ;)**


End file.
